megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner
Navigate I really think we should keep links to locations and such in the games, so we can make articles for those places in order to really be the definitive wiki on MegaTen. Akkilmar 20:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :We could use the navigation template like the one they have in the Final Fantasy Wiki, such as this one they create for Final Fantasy VIII. 12:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's a good point. I like how the characters are put into an actual paragraph instead of being listed. Leaves less blank space. Need to get this place better coordinated. Akkilmar 15:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Avatar/Demon? Say, guys, I've been trying to categorize the demon images and so far I don't understand how demons worked in DDS:AT or AT2. I see "Atma Avatar", but what's that? Are there other "Avatars"? BLUER一番 02:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Humans can transform into Devils in Digital Devil Saga (Atma Avatars is the term for the Devils); Those who can transform into Atma Avatars are called "Avatar Tuners" and "Atma Marks/Brands" are the tattoo things marked on the Tuners' body. Hope that helps. -- N/A 03:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Okay, so there's only one Avatar, and players don't summon demons but instead transform to their own demonic forms. So the Megami Tensei various demons appear too, but as enemies, is that right? BLUER一番 03:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, normal enemies appears as Megami Tensei Demons everytime they're fought/encountered; boss enemies have their own transformation sequence and distinct Atma Avatars. -- N/A 03:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Not Shin Megami Tensei? "Outside Japan, the game was released with the Shin Megami Tensei brand, despite it not actually being a Shin Megami Tensei game." - Is this really possible? Was it a mistake or Atlus tried to get more attention? *Yeah, what the hell? The game uses the same engine as Nocturne, the same themes as all MT games, and why would they put "Shin Megami Tensei" on a game if it wasn't part of that series of games? This is unsourced and frankly, has nothing to do with anything. "... despite it not actually being a Shin Megami Tensei game", if this was Wikipedia, I'd say needed. Removed for now. Xdpirate 02:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The only reason it was given the SMT part of the title outside of Japan was so western players would be able to make the connection that it was made by the same people quicker. Digital Devil Saga doesn't take place in the Shin Megami Tensei universe (SMT I, SMT II, and SMT III: Nocturne). User talk:Great_Mara 03:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The article name confused me. Why use the Japanese name on an English site? :I am not sure. I suspect it is to avoid confusion with the "main line" SMT titles. If it helps, you can see on the logo the bits of Japanese that translate to Avatar Tuner even on the English version, so one could argue that the full Western Title is Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. But I doubt they'd let me move the page to that. I wouldn't worry about it.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::For the same reason Persona uses that title too. Nocturne was the first main title outside of Japan, and because of that and the popularity it got in its time, Atlus USA decided to give the title "Shin Megami Tensei" to every game related to SMT, spin-off or not. DDS has it, Persona (up until now), Devil Summoner, etc. for the reason so it can get attention. Persona 1 wasn't that known and it wasn't famous for its localization back then. Nocturne on the other hand, having the SMT title, got a little more popularity to Atlus getting very good scores... so yeah, some spin-offs have the title so people can realize it has something related to Nocturne (even though it hasn't). Of course, put aside the part of that most people got in because of P3. ::It would be the same thing as asking "Why isn't Kingdom Heart called Final Fantasy: The Kingdom of Hearts? I mean, it has the characters of FF in them and some cameos of the summons". ::Get the point? :::Dude, that wasn't what he was asking at all. He was asking why it was at the Japanese name (DDS: Avatar Tuner) instead of the English name (SMT: DDS). Pay attention next time so you don't make off topic posts like this again.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Metaphysics I have noticed that the Shin Megami Tensei series and its spin-offs adopt quite a bit from Hinduism, specifically the mythology. However, in Digital Devil Saga, they adopt more of the metaphysics of Hinduism plus its major elements... *''Atman'' - the demons manifested in the Junkyard *''Karma'' - how each Junkyard soldier would be judged *''Samsara'' - the cycle of death and rebirth, mentioned frequenly in dialogue *''Dharma'' - law, it could be said that Angel's commandment is a kind of dharma, as it also overrides most other laws in the Junkyard *''Moksha'', or Nirvana - paradise, or freedom from samsara and the suffering brought about by it If there are any users out there who understand Hindu philosophy and played this game, could you help me identify other aspects reflected in this game (i.e. ethics, morality, etc.) I also noticed a slight similarity between Argilla's dilemna and that presented by a soldier in the Bhagava-vita. In the latter, dharma as a soldier overrides the dharma of relationships. Argilla conflicts directly with that dharma as she refuses to surrender to her atma. Anyone notice other things in Hindu philosophy and Digital Devil Saga?